


Stiles Winchester (Meet the parents)

by Superwolf18



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BE kind....Please, Beacon Hills, Dean and Cas are Stiles fathers, Demon possession, Humor, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Stiles Stilinski is a Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 02:00:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14534244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superwolf18/pseuds/Superwolf18
Summary: Stiles is the son of an Angel and a hunter.This is how his parents found out he was dating a werewolf





	Stiles Winchester (Meet the parents)

**Author's Note:**

> hey so this is my first fanfic and first post on AO3 so please be kind. there may be some mistakes so let me know. drop a comment and tell me what you think.

They were in Derek's loft when it happened. The one thing Stiles never wanted to happen for the longest of times. He had hoped he could delay this confrontation for at least until his 18th birthday, which was only a one month away from now. He never thought that the way his parents and uncles would find out that he was a part of the beacon hills pack like this.

Scott, Stiles best friend since he and his family had moved here when he was ten, was now strapped to a chair in the middle of the loft because he was now possessed by a demon named Nexa. The floor of the loft had the demon trap painted to it. The chair was in the middle of said trap. The pack was gathered around Stiles and Scott or Nexa.

Stiles had just began chanting the words of the exorcism so that the demon could go back to hell. But the blearing siren of the alarm that Danny had installed when there was someone or something was trespassing on hale land. The pack that consisted of werewolves, were coyotes, kitsunae, banshee and a half angel that was created by God himself, were instantly on guard for the threat that they would soon encounter. With one of the wolves possessed they were one man down.

Five minutes later the loft doors had opened. Stiles, Lydia and Danny was standing by Scott while the rest of the pack had created a protective barrier around them. Derek, who was in the front with him being the alpha, was the one to have two guns pointed at him and ready to shoot. The guns belonged to two males one short and one tall. There was no doubt about it that these two were hunters but no one it the pack knew who they were, maybe Allison Argent or her Dad.

"Put the fangs and claws away mutts. All we want to do is talk" Said the shorter one of the two

"if you wanted to talk why don't you put the guns away" retorted Derek

"Pops, uncle Sammy put the guns down" Stiles said as he walked to the front of the group. The pack and the two Winchester had their eyes on Stiles, shock evident on their face.

"Stiles what the hell are you doing here. You told us that you were at a friend's house not a fucking wolf den" Dean asked through gritted teeth. What was his son thinking? Dean and Castiel had worked so hard at trying to keep Stiles out of the supernatural world. At least until they would tell him about his hunter side and all the spookies that go bump in the night

"Where's dad and Uncle Gabe"

"We are right here kiddo" said a voice that was behind them.

"I can explain" Stiles said "but there is something I must do" with that Stiles turned towards his demon-possessed-best-friend. As he muttered the exorcism the demon began to squirm and finally it was all but a cloud of black smoke that made its way back to the depths of Hell. Dean, Castiel's, Sam and Gabe whom were all watching had a look of shock.

"what that what...uh what just happened" dean had managed to say "Stiles if you were interested in the supernatural why didn't you just tell instead of going behind our BACKS!" Dean was furious and even more so was Stiles

"I don't want to KILL and HUNT the supernatural. I want to help MY PACK. I want to save them and the people of beacon hills. I want to protect those who can't protect themselves." Stiles said

"Argents" Sam and Dean muttered at the same time grabbing the attention of the whole pack and more importantly Allison Argent 

*******

"What" she said softly as she made her way next to Stiles "Why did you say Argent"

"What's it to you kid" Dean asked as he focused his attention on Allison

"Well seeing as Argent is my last name I think I have full right to ask why" she retorted

"Your Argents daughter. A hunter in a wolf den, "Dean commented "I wonder what Chris would say about this"

"You're the last one who should be speaking seeing as your son is-"

"HEY!" Stiles shouted knowing where she was going with that "Can everyone just calm down"

"You're a Winchester, a hunter" came a broken voice, one that Stiles never wanted to hear because he knew that voice anywhere because that was the voice of his boyfriend. That was Derek.

"Wow" piped up Jacksons voice "You all don't know his first name or his last name, what do we know about Stiles"

"Shut up Jackson" Lydia scolded as she hit her mate on the arm

Stile ran his hand through his hair and down his face in frustration "This was not how it was supposed to happen. I was going to tell you first about my family" he spoke to Derek "and then the pack," he turned to his friends "and finally introduce you to the group of people that I consider a second family," he said to his dads and uncles "this was not how it was supposed to happen"

Castiel could see the sadness in his son's eyes and the stress this was putting on the boy. "Then why don't you do it know like you would have done when this confrontation would have happened" the angel spoke

"Ok thanks dad" but before he could say anymore a muffled scream filled the air surrounding them as they all turned to the source of the sound. Scott, who was still tied to a chair with a gag in his mouth Kira ran to her mate and untied him to which he kissed her in thanks.

With the hunters and angels by the door and the pack more into the loft it left Stiles in the middle of it all. "Okay! Where do I start?" Stiles asked to no one in particular

"How about the fact that you're a Winchester, that ought to be a good start" Derek growled out in anger. The werewolf could not understand why the doe-eyed boy never told them about his family. Although to be fair Derek never talked about his family but that was because they were all dead not hunters

"Why don't we and you introduce us to them and then them to us Stiles" Gabriel suggested to which stiles nodded to.

"I'm Castiel and this is my husband Dean, we are Stiles fathers" the angel introduced

"Does that mean that Stiles is adopted or did you use a surrogate mother?" Lydia asked

"Neither we're both his biological parents" Dean informs

"How?" Isaac askes

"He was created by God and with the both of our DNA he was born" Castiel explained to which Jackson scoffed to.

"What you believe in werewolves but not God or Angels?" Dean asked

"It's true Jackson, my dad and Uncle Gabe are both angels and I'm half angel" Stiles explains. He had always knew what his father was, he knew of angels and demons but he never knew that the Winchester name was one of hunters and he had only been introduced to the supernatural world during his sophomore year in high school when Scott was turned by Peter .

"Yeah and I'm a unicorn" Jackson stated sarcastically and not even a second later there was a flash of lightning that illuminated the loft and reveals both Castile's and Gabriel's wings, thus shocking the whole pack. Stile, Dean and Sam where used to it because when Stiles had been Four he would constantly ask his father to show his wings.

"How come Stiles doesn't have wings?" Erica asked from her position on Boyd's lap

"The wings will only grow out when he turns eighteen, next month" Gabe informed

"And by then he'll be legal Derek" Erica exclaimed. Her statement freezing both Stiles and Derek

"WHAT!!" Dean shouted

*******

"WHAT THE FUCK DID THE BLOND SAY" Dean shouted as a cloud of anger seemed to surround the loft accompanied by total and utter silence

"I can explain" Stiles said as he tried to get through this conversation without his guts being ripped out.

"If your explanation is anywhere along the lines of a relationship or you becoming one of these mutts then you can consider your insides just that" Dean threatened causing the whole pack to gulped audibly. Dean had a satisfied smirk at the sound 'still got it' he thought.

"Uh-"Stiles murmured as he was at loss for words "Derek's my boyfriend" stiles nodded as if to reassure himself that he said the right thing

"You want to say that again" Dean warned as he took a step towards his son.

With a new confidence Stiles matched his father's movements. The action shocking everyone. "Yeah Derek's my boyfriend, Pops and I love him"

"Dean calm down" Sam said as he places a hand on Dean's shoulder.

"Not now Sam" he gritted through his teeth "mutt how old are you because you sure as hell don't look like a teenager"

"Turned twenty-four last month sir" Derek replied nervously and not because Dean was a hunter but because Dean was Stiles father and he needed to make sure Dean liked him. Getting on Deans good side was never going to happen by the looks of it.

"Twen-twenty- four as in two next to four, twenty-four" Dean stammered in shock to which Derek nodded dumbly. At this confirmation dean pulled out his gun and pointed it at Derek who put his hands up in surrender with wide eyes.

"Boy you better run" Gabe said in tone that showed he was not joking at all.

Instead of Derek running, Stiles stepped forward thus placing the gun against the flesh of his forehead, right between his eyes. "Don't" Stiles whispered.

"Stiles what are you doing?" Dean asked

"Stopping you from making the biggest mistake in your life because if you put a bullet in Derek, you would have lost your only child" Stiles responded with teary eyes "Please don't" he begged. Dean removed the gun and brought his son in a bone crushing hug.

"You really love him don't you?" Dean asked

"More that you love dad" Stiles said as he pulled back to smile at his father

"Impossible" Dean stated with a smile but that dropped and he once again became serious "Anything sexual with my son and ripping your balls of mutt" he warned Derek who looked as if he had pissed his pants.

"Yes sir" He replied as he moved his hands to cover his privates making every one laugh, easing the tension in the loft

"Look its late why don't we talk about this over tomorrow and you can tell us about how got into this shit" Sam suggested.

Agreements chorused around the air. With that Stiles kissed Derek goodbye much to Dean's distain and left for home. Shortly after Dean, Cas and Stiles where in their home getting ready for bed.

"Stiles" Dean called out uncomfortably

"Yeah Pops?"

"You and Derek, you never did anyth-"

"No Pops" Stiles rushed

"Oh thank God" Dean let out a breath of relief

"Hey! Don't bring my father into this"

"Sorry Cas" Dean called out though the smirk on his face said he wasn't sorry at all. Castiel is still trying to get used to society and phrases, Stiles had grown up with his father taking metaphor seriously and if he had a nickel for all the times he had to explain it he would have been able to travel the world, twice. Nevertheless Stiles loved his father and he loved seeing the fond smile on Dean's face every time it happened. As a child he had always hoped for the kind of love his fathers had and he truly believed he got that with Derek. "Time to hit the hay kiddo, we have a long day of explaining ahead of us"

"Sure Pops, night Dad, night Pops" Stiles called out as he went into his room and closed his door. He stripped his clothes and headed to his bed in only his boxers. Stiles was about to close his eyes when a tapping sounded from the window in his room. He got up to chase the bird he was so sure was doing this only to find his boyfriend perched on the roof by the window. Stiles opened the window and let Derek step in.

"OW!" Derek cried out in false hurt as he clutched his arm where his boyfriend had hit him. "What was that for?" he asked in a whispered voice as he did not want to alert the parents of his presence in their sons room.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Stiles whisper yell to the most idiotic person by far in his eyes

"Well it's nice to see you too, my love"

"My fathers are going to kill you on sight" Stiles responded, not at all fazed by the mock hurt on his boyfriends face "he may not say it but Pops is not all that happy about your age" his voice is merely a whisper as the feeling of being a disappointment fell on him. He never wanted to ever be a disappointment to his fathers but he can tell they are not happy about what they discovered today. Stiles did not know what to do about this situation, he had hoped to tell his parents when he was actually legal to be with Derek.

"Hey" Derek said softly as he grabbed the attention of his boyfriend "don't worry about it, well explain everything tomorrow and they will know that I love you and that I can wait even if it's until our wedding night"

"Who said anything about getting married" Derek and Stiles froze as they turned to the voice that was calm yet dangerous "you and I mutt, we still have an interrogation to get through" said Dean

"Yes sir" Derek replied "I'll leave, Goodnight Stiles I will see you in the morning" he said as he walked towards the window.

"Not that way doggie, you can use the door like a normal human being" Dean said as he moved out of the way. "Stiles go to bed I'll walk the doggie out"

"Pops he is not a dog!"

******

The next morning Derek had joined the Winchesters for breakfast. With Dean at the head of the table and Derek at the opposite end, Stiles and Castiel were both next to the significant other and Gabe and Sam opposite to them. The air around them was tense until Dean finally had enough of it and started his interrogation.

"So Derek when do you plan on fucking my son?" the questioned caused everyone to choke on whatever they were eating or drinking, everyone except Dean and Gabe who was too busy laughing until Sammy elbowed him in the guts.

"POPS" Stiles shouted as he recovered from shock.

"Not until his ready and legal" Derek answered blankly

"Kill me now" Stiles pleaded while looking at the ceiling

"Fine I will put you out of your misery" Dean said looking at his son

"What" stiles exclaimed shocked "I don't actually mean kill me Pops"

"I'm not going to kill you you're my son and you love a werewolf who is a lot older than you but I'm trying to be okay with it" Dean said as he stood up and walked towards his son

"Really?" stiles asked doubtfully as he and everyone else stood up

"Yeah" Dean said as he stood next to his husband

Stiles gave Dean a hug and pulled in his other father in making this a group hug

"Thank you pops"

"You welcome son"

*******

Later that evening when Stiles was in Derek's arms watching a movie in the loft his phone chimed alerting him with a message. One from Castiel and the other from Dean

FROM POPS:  
No sex or blow or hand jobs.  
Nothing sexual and be home by eleven  
Love you

FROM DAD:  
Be safe and use a condom  
Love you

Stiles and Derek just stared at the messages and laughed knowing everything was going to be okay.  
"I love you angel" Derek said

"I love you too Der" Stiles replied.

THE END


End file.
